


Thoughts after Gauda Prime

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comments by various characters as the Federation take over Gauda Prime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts after Gauda Prime

Vila: Shrinker called us 'Blake's people... anyone could understand Travis' motivations, not Shrinker's... but when did we become Avon's people? Avon on the shuttle can understand... bare survival... Orac's fault for not telling us... (To Blake) That's what defined the Delta areas on Earth - people in charge making the rules that cause confusion and disruption, then 'dealing with' those who break them. (But I #am# good with locks and taking things - I #earned# my transportation to Cygnus Alpha... as Bayban earned his nickname.)

Tarrant: I understand presenting as one persona, while being another. (How I survived the encounter with Klegg's lot.) I can appreciate memories of Dev Tarrant (no connection I, or he, are willing to admit to) influenced him. But - you were confusing - and your checks let Arlen through. And how will 'everybody else' reconcile Blake the great rebel and Blake the bounty hunter? (Shrinker was wrong. I was never one of Blake's people: it is because of people like him I support the rebels. I am loyal to Avon, whatever his issues. (I like Danya.)

Dayna: I am part of Avon's group. (And I like Tarrant.) And I can understand what they, and Deva wish to make use of their skills (as I wish to do) - the rebels talk too much.

Soolin: Avon has a strategy: the team are functional, so I will stay with them.

Bounty hunter (actual) group organiser: Having other groups join you is good - shows successful operations, though cannot see the point of a computer that argues back. Disagreements and misunderstandings occur - but to have one immediately on joining bad. Besides, we wish to leave before 'the authorities' come and they are happy to let us go.

Deva: I do not wish to say 'I told you so', but...

Orac [having bluffed its way out of the 'multiple communications failures situation', for which it is only minimally responsible - #if it is not asked# how can it be expected to respond appropriately?] Suggest formation of two groups - the practical specialists (whose skills the computer can quantify, and who can be persuaded on occasion to explore) and the theorists/would be rulers of the new system. (Administration being a grotesque waste of its capacities, to be left to lesser computers, and persons) As #finally asked to do so# will provide a plan for the transformation of the Federation into something more user/inhabitant friendly. Now to set up Orac's people - identify, locate and cooperate with other sentient computers.

Arlen: I passed the tests because (a) Arlen-the-construct was designed to pass them and (b) I was playing a game of triple/quadruple bluff. I need some rebels so we can cooperate in changing the Federation sufficiently to keep the people quiet and my getting power. (What cousin Anna-Sula was doing.)

Avon: Blake near Star One said he trusted me. On Gauda Prime he said he had set everything up. Good that he survived. I #want to trust# - and my group trust me, which feels good. I prefer spotting obvious flaws, being a sparring partner, to leading... what can be arranged? Orac's suggestion "Consultant to the Revolution" sounds interesting.

Blake My tests failed - they cannot be marketed then. I accept that betrayal is Avon's deepest fear. We need each other, the challenge we provide each other to succeed. Travis did that, Servalan-Sleer does that. Can I become a "Consultant to the Revolution" too?

Federation President and Supreme Commander's computers. We concur with Orac's plans to inform those we advise to rearrange the Federation so that there is less official-annoying-the-population-and-reverse interaction: this will free up computer space for more interesting things.

Servalan: The base on Xenon has been destroyed - who will challenge me now? Commissioner Sleer has been granted a positing to the back of beyond - and the acronym of the paragraphs in the message give Orac and Avon. Why would I go to Gauda Prime, despite the rumours - I spent long enough disguising my connection with the place.

Troopers: We are not stupid - whoever ordered a circular firing squad #is#. The people using this base are willing to leave quietly with all their personal possessions and so will be so allowed. As it says in Vila Restal's Guide for Troopers - 'bullets don't go on trees and our weapons were provided under the cheapest tender', and 'why fight when a strategic withdrawal, dignified or otherwise, will resolve the situation?'

Slave I like this new ship. now they will see why my submissiveness/humility was set to maximum on the Scorpio.


End file.
